The Devil's Trill
by BoredorBoard
Summary: L and the task force find out about a secret hobby of Lights


**Title:** The Devil's Trill  
**Pairings: **L/Light  
**Summary:** L and the task force find out about a secret hobby of Light's

* * *

The task force was having a meeting with one -Light Yagami- missing. The teen had been proven innocent, but it was still rare to see the teenage genius sitting next to the world famous sharing his opinion on the Kira case. Light had told them that he needed some time alone to elevate his stress. L of course thought this was a very suspicious action, but then again what dose the malnutritioned insomniac detective know about dealing with emotions.

About halfway through the meeting Matsuda interrupted them. "Does anyone else hear that? It sounds like music."

"What are you talking about Matsu-" Before Aizawa could finish, L silenced him. Slowly but surely everyone heard the eerie melody. "Is that a violin?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes it is." L said getting up and walking to the window. "I believe it is coming from the roof."

While the others weren't looking, Soichiro Yagami had a small smile spread across his lips. Then his smile quickly turned into a frown. If Light was playing, then he was deeply troubled. The violin was Lights way of venting out emotions.

"I'll be back, I want to see our little musician play." L said and began walking off. One by one the rest of the task force followed him. Soiciro let out a deep sigh and followed as well. He knew Light would be angered by it, but it had been a long time since he had seen his son play.

* * *

As the song ended, Light flexed his fingers and prepared for the next composition. The composition was called The Devil's Trill, it is one of the most complex musical peices and Light was able to master it just last year. Despite it's complexity, it cleared his mind and his fingers moved across the strings as if they had a mind of their own.

The breeze from the cool night air blew through Light's hair and partially buttoned shirt, making the song feel more dramatic. As he played the complex peice he felt all of reality melt away and with it all of his stress, fear, and hatred for the scrawny detective taht he had once been chained to.

* * *

The task force had managed to get onto the roof without alerting Light. L stared at Light in wonder. There must have been so much emotion bottled up behind that serene face. Even if the task force had made a lot of noise Light most likely wouldn't be knocked out of his trance. 

As the song ended and Light was about to play a new tune, L broke the silence. "Light kun is a very skilled musician." Light looked up and stared at the task force like a deer in the headlights. "The Devil's Trill is a most fitting piece for a complex person such as yourself Light kun."

Light could feel his rage returning. "If you are trying to use my music against me by calling me Kira for playing it, I assure you that you will regret it." Light growled clutching the violin bow in his fist while trying to resist the urge to attack L with it. He was very defensive about his music.

"No Light kun, you misunderstood me. I was merely stating that a complex person like yourself is most fitted for a complex musical composition such as The Devil's Trill. I would have to admit that it is one of my favorite instrumental pieces. I was going to request that you play it again. I missed the beginning."

Light began to feel his cheeks start burning and he ran off into the building.

"Why'd he run?" Matsuda questioned.

"Because Ryuzaki embarrassed him." Soichiro said.

"I embarrassed Light kun?" L asked completely unaware that he had done so.

"Yes." Soichiro said. "Light never preforms in front of people. Not after an incident in middle school. He tries to find a secluded place to play and he's had a hard time doing that lately." He said with as little vinidiction as possible. "Seeing us was shocking for him. Then you said what he thought was an insulting comment. He would have attacked you if you hadn't corrected yourself and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have stopped him."

"Your son loves his music dosn't he Yagami san?" L questioned.

"Deeply. And I think the fact that you, his idol and closest friend had complimented him really stirred him up. As you can tell Light is not an open person, but he expresses himself in his music."

"Your son has a talent Yagami san. I hope that one day he will let me see him play again."

* * *

Behind the darkly tinted double doors Light was listening in on the conversation. Why was his father giving out so much information about him? Light walked over to the first landing of the stairwell and looked up at the full moon from the large windows. He then set the violin on his shoulder and placed the bow. His nerves were still bouncing from what L said to him.

The bow screeched across the strings of the violin causing him to wince at the sound. He decomposed himself and began to play The Devil's Trill again as requested by L

* * *

A loud screeching of violin strings made everyone on the investigation team stop talking. Then after a moment of talking The Devil's Trill began to play. Only L dared to walk towards the sound. He passed through the doors and looked down from the top of the stairs to the landing below. 

Light looked up, not missing a beat, and saw L watching. For some reason it didn't bother him that the detective was watching. L was already everything to him, why couldn't he be his audience.

L watched Light with admiration. When Light's eyes met his, his whole body froze and his soul was on fire. If it were possible L's obsession for the brilliant teenager had evolved into something else at that moment.

Before he had realized it, L had made his way down the stairs and was only a few feet from Light, admiration still glowing in his eyes. As light ended the song and lowered the violin L moved closer. L grabbed Light's right hand which still held the bow and knelt down to give Light, his god, a respectful kiss on his knuckle.

Light stared down at L. His friend's actions were unexpected. This side of L was totally different. It was like a servant kissing the hand of his master, the godless embracing his new god. Light knew that he should be glad for this, but he wasn't. A subservient L wasn't as intriguing as the godless L that he knew. His L was an equal. His L questioned his choices. His L had no god.

He lifted L's face and stared into those round black obs that now shone with a new light. Light then pulled L up and closed in any existing space between them, taking L's lips with his own. In his new world l would be standing by his side as an equal, not at his feet like a servant. L would play the role of Lucifer and he God, however he shall not banish his seraphim for questioning his beliefs. He will give L freedom to question, freedom to hunt, freedom to kill if he should so desire it. Weather each of them know it, the two of them would cease to exist without the other. L is Light's everything and Light is L's.

Together they are...

Enemies...

Rivals...

Friends...

Obsessions...

God...

Seraphim...

Musician...

Patron...

And now they are lovers.


End file.
